Stranded
by WhiteWolf0604
Summary: Roxas, Hayner, Sora, Riku, and Cloud are all stuck on an island together. they all have to work together to survive til help arrives...if it does arrive. -Yaoi- -RoxHay- -SorRik-
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

**WW0604:** Hello everyone! It's me again with a new story. This one is a Riku/Sora and a Roxas/Hayner yaoi with Cloud stuck in the middle. This should be interesting.

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

Cloud was wondering around town with nothing better to do. He was just walking and thinking. _"I wonder what the guys are doing. Now that they have someone in their life I'm sure it's not as boring as mine. Maybe we should go on a trip or something, that should be fun."_ Cloud decided to go to Sora's house first since it was closer and it's easy to convince Roxas to go if Sora already said yes.

Sora's house was a small house, but big enough for him and his boyfriend Riku. When Cloud arrived to the little house he could hear noises coming from inside. "Ri…ku…Ahhh."

_"Sora never knows when to quit."_ Cloud didn't even bother to knock he just opened the door and yelled, "Okay, no sex while I'm in the house." The sudden outburst in their house surprised Sora, so he jumped up which made Riku fall on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT KNOCKING IS!?" Riku yelled out of frustration.

"Relax Riku, I would expect you to be use to me walking in, and besides, don't you know what a lock is?" Cloud pointed out.

"He has a point Riku. You should know that if he comes over and we're in the middle of anything he'll just invite himself in." Sora tried to calm his boyfriend down, but Riku could be stubborn.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU AREN'T PISSED ABOUT THIS! HE WALKS IN AND YOUR-" Riku had to stop since all the yelling made him have to cough.

"You shouldn't yell like that you'll lose you voice." Cloud calmly said. "I enjoy your reaction when I just walk in anyway. It's priceless."

"Whatever, so why are you here?" Riku asked.

"I was thinking that maybe us, Roxas and Hayner should go on a little trip. We all have nothing better to do besides fuck the living hell out of each other."

"If you were in love then you would understand." Sora calmly said. He was slightly offended with Clouds comment.

"Okay, so are you two up to it?"

"Are they going?" Riku asked.

"I haven't asked yet, but they will more likely say yes if you do. You know what Roxas is like Sora." Sora nodded.

"What do you think Riku? It should be fun." Sora happily said.

"I guess, but what kind of trip?" Riku asked trying to think if he really should go.

"I was thinking boat. My family own a few, so I was just going to barrow one."

"Without asking? You tend to do everything without asking." Sora said. Cloud only shrugged.

" So then, you two are going. That's great I suggest you get packed. We're leaving tomorrow." Sora and Riku weren't able to say another word since Cloud was already heading towards Roxas's apartment.

Cloud arrived at Roxas's apartment and found him and his boyfriend Hayner sitting on the couch watching a movie. "Hello. To get to the chase, I asked Sora and Riku if they want to go on a boat trip with me and they said yes, so are you two up for a little vacation?"

"HELL YEAH, I LOVE BOATS!" Hayner jumped up and tackled Cloud with pure joy.

_"At least they don't bite my head off when I enter with out knocking."_ Cloud thought as Roxas stood up to pull his boyfriend off Cloud.

"If they said yes then you know I can't refuse. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow, so you better get packed. Se ya." And just like at Sora's house, Cloud was gone within the next second.

**WW0604:** Hello again! I know my chapter was short, but they should get longer. Plz review and read my next chapter. - 


	2. Chapter 2: Key Blades

**WW0604:** Okay, this time I'm gonna try to make my chapters long. I'm already punishing myself for make my chapters short. I learned my lesson. Anyway, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do have a couple of their games. Unfortunately that doesn't count.

Chapter 2: Key Blades

"Why are they always late!? Didn't he say to be here by noon?" Roxas wined.

"Actually, now that you mention it, he never told us where and when to meet him. This isn't good." Hayner pulled out his cell phone and dilled Clouds number.

"Yeah, what?" was heard on the other line.

"Where are you Cloud? Rox and I have been waiting for hours and no one has arrived yet."

"I'm home of course. We weren't leaving until 3.

"Really? We didn't know that, but where are we meeting?"

"At the only shipping deck there is. Man Hayner, I would expect any one to know that there's only one place where we can set sale. I'm surprised."

"Shut up Cloud, I don't know everything!"

"It appears so. Well see you later."

"Wait, does Sora and Riku know?"

"Yeah, they were smart enough to call me. Is that all?"

"Yeah, see you later, and don't be late. Bye"

"Don't sweat, I'll be early, so I can set the boat. See ya."

Hayner sighed and hung up the phone. He walked back over to Roxas who was impatiently tapping on the railing. "Rox, he said that he was coming at 3. Apparently he expected us to call if we didn't know." Hayner simply said as he began to pick up their stuff.

"Okay, then what should we do for a few hours?" Roxas asked with an evil grin afterwards.

"Nothing that'll wear us out. Maybe we should go get something to eat then walk around town or something."

"Well that ruins my plan. Where should we go then?"

"I guess we'll find something while we walk." Hayner grabbed Roxas's hand and walked to their house to drop off their stuff.

----------

Back on the other side of town, Sora and Riku was trying to think of something to make time fly, but they couldn't think of anything.

"Riku, I can't think of anything. I don't think attaching wing to a clock would work since the wing won't flap." Riku hit Sora on the back of the head.

"Sora, when I said 'make time fly', I meant something that'll help make the time pass more quickly." Riku said with a little laugh in his voice. He got up and went to get his key blade. "We can battle. You never fond a way to beat me yet, so maybe today is your lucky day."

"You say that every time and I end up loosing." Even though Sora complained, he got his key blade and grabbed Riku's arm. "But when did I ever say no to a challenge? Today I will win!" Riku and Sora walked to the time square. The time square was a big area with not so many people at first, but once the word that Riku and Sora were fighting, then the perimeter is packed with people. "Why is there always a ton of people when we come here to fight?"

"I guess they enjoy seeing my beat you."

"Well your fans will be disappointed when they see me beat you."

The battle began with Sora charging Riku like he always did and ends up missing. Sora stumbled forward which left him open for an attack. Riku ran up to Sora and prepared to hit him, but Sora suddenly spun around nearly hitting Riku. "So you've gotten better?" Sora only smiled in return and charged again. Riku stood with his blade out ready for Sora's attack, but not Roxas. Roxas came running in with his key blade and hit Riku on the back with it.

"I win, I win! Did you see Hayner? I beat Riku!" Roxas jumped up and down in joy as Sora and Riku just stood there and watch their crazy friend make a fool of himself.

"Hey guys, sorry he interrupted. He couldn't resist and I couldn't hold him back for that long. He just had to bring his key blade."

"It's fine Hayner. Where are you two going? We're leaving in like an hour." Riku asked. Roxas was still celebrating his win by running in circles cheering that he beat Riku.

"We were just walking and Roxas had the crazy idea to go and buy myself a key blade, so he has someone to battle." Roxas ran up to Hayner and jumped onto his back. "But I'm not the fighting type."

"Hayner, Hayner. We still need to get your key blade. Lets go!" Hayner sighed and walked to the store that sold key blades with Roxas still on his back. _"I guess I don't have a choice, but can't he walk?"_ Inside the store Roxas and Hayner took a look at the different kinds of key blades. Hayner didn't expect to see so many in one little store. "Hayner, what kinds do you like? I was thinking the Circle of Life since you love green and everything that includes nature. Hayner nodded and walked over to the counter with Roxas to order his key blade. "Do you think Cloud might enjoy having one?" Sora asked.

"He has a buster sword, so I wouldn't think he'll want one. Roxas, what are you doing now?" Roxas ran from the counter and picked up a Sleeping Lion blade.

"I thought he might like this one, even if he only uses it against us. I'm bringing my key blade on the trip and I'm sure Sora and Riku will too to keep up with their skills, so I thought if the five of us had one of our own then we can do free for all together." Hayner rolled his eyes and grabbed his key blade.

Roxas looked at Hayner strangely when he picked it up. "You can pay for that, I'll pay for mine." Roxas smiled and paid for Clouds blade and ran to Sora and Riku who were waiting for them by the exit. Hayner soon joined them after he paid for his. "We should head to the docks now. It's 2:45." Sora and Riku nodded and ran to their house to get their bags.

"Don't forget to bring you blades." Roxas yelled after them and Sora waved in return. "Did he hear me?"

"I'm sure the people in Hallow Bastion heard you, and we're in Twilight Town." Hayner rubbed his ears which were still ringing from his boyfriend's loud mouth. They walked to their house in silence. When they arrived at the docks, Cloud already had his boat in the water; he was just getting all of the supplies needed for the trip.

"Cloud, hey Cloud. We have something for you!" Roxas went running ahead while Hayner carried all of their bags along with his key blade. Cloud jumped down from his boat and walked up to Roxas.

"What is it Roxas, and why is Hayner carrying all of your bags?" Cloud asked, pointing to Hayner who was still making his way to the others.

"He's carrying them because I want to give you this." Roxas pulled the key blade from behind his back and shoved it in Clouds hands. "Everyone has one now. We thought that you'll like this key blade. Well, do you?"

"It's nice Roxas, but you know that I have my buster sword right?"

"That's what Hayner said, but everyone's bringing one and we'll eventually be doing a free for all battle and thought that you would like to join." Roxas didn't have much of the smile that he had when he gave it to Cloud. "But if you don't like it then I'm sorry."

"No Roxas, I do like it. I was just unsure why you got it, but I really do like it. Thanks Roxas." Roxas's goofy smile appeared again and he ran to get his blade and bags from Hayner. "I have heard that each blade has a name, so what's mine?"

"Your blade is called Sleeping Lion. Hayner's blade is the Circle of Life. Sora's is simply called Key Blade. Riku has that dark one, though I could never remember the name of it. Mine is Oathkeeper." Sora and Riku came walking up with their bags and blades. "So you did hear me!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if people heard you in Hallow Bastion." Riku Plainly said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Roxas asked while stomping his feet.

**WW0604:** Not a very good way to end it, but I suppose it'll do. Everyone has a key blade now!! I had trouble picking the right blades for everyone; besides Sora and Riku I let them keep their blades from the game. What was Riku's blade called, I never remembered it. I'll just keep calling it the dark one since it's the only dark one until I figure out the name. Plz review and read chapter 3. - 


	3. Chapter 3: Twister

**WW0604:** Hi again, I think I mentioned that I wouldn't be able to update today since I'm going out of town, but I'm leaving latter, so I think I'm going to try to put up a little chapter, but not one that's too short. I'll be gone for about nine days, but while I'm gone I'm going to be writing new chapters, so I'm going to make it up to everyone.

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, but I played the games.

Hopefully I will be able to write a new chapter every night and in the car, so I can give you all a lot of reading and yaoi when I get back. Well, here's chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Day 1; Twister

Everyone is on the boat and Roxas was a little upset over the fact that everyone thinks he's loud, but got over it in like half a minute. When they set sale he started to avoid everyone, and it has been noticed. "Roxas, come on! We're going to play twister." Hayner yelled from the upper deck. Roxas just rolled over to his side and put a pillow over his head.

_"Man I hate the sea. I have no idea why I agreed to come on this trip."_ Roxas heard foot steps coming down to the den where everyone slept. The foot steps stopped right by Roxas's bed.

"Roxas, something wrong? You went straight to the den once we set sail." Hayner place a hand on Roxas's shoulder and shook him a little. Get up; I know you can't loose all of your energy just like that." Roxas grabbed the pillow from the top of his head and threw it at Hayner.

"I hate boats." Was all the said before hiding under his covers. Hayner sat on Roxas's bed and pulled the covers down. Roxas rolled over to face Hayner realizing that he won't be left alone if he just stayed quiet. "They bring bad memories."

"Like what Rox? I can help."

"When I was young and had parents, we went on a boat trip. One day there was a storm and lightning hit the boat. It ruined all the boats, but lucky for us there was a rescue team searching for boats that might have been stranded."

"You think that'll happen again? Roxas, those chances are very slim. Come up with everyone and play with us. It'll get your mind out of the gutter." Hayner gave Roxas a warming smile. He couldn't help, but return the smile. Both Hayner and Roxas went up to the upper deck to play twister. Sora was talking on and on about something that no one had any clue about while Cloud and Riku ignore him. "Hey, I got him out, now let's play." Sora stopped talking and got up.

"Who's spinning? I'm not!" Sora raised his hand and shoved Riku in front of him. "I'm going against Riku, so he's not spinning either."

"That's okay Sora, I'll spin." Roxas walked over to Sora and asked for the spinner. Everyone got set around the mat and Roxas spun the spinner. "Don't forget to keep all parts that aren't in the game off the mat and don't lift your hand or foot to readjust it. Okay, right hand green." Roxas spun the spinner again. "Left foot red. Left hand yellow." There was a thump and Roxas looked up to see Sora on the floor. "Sora's out."

"Yeah, hurry up, I'm slipping here." Hayner yelled, his face turning red. Roxas laughed and spun again.

"Right foot-" there was yet another loud thud and Hayner was on the floor. Now it was only Cloud and Riku.

"You're flexible for your size, Cloud" Riku said, trying to look behind himself with out falling to look at Cloud. Cloud only smiled and the game continued.

"Umm…we'll start where we left off. Right foot blue." Roxas watched as Riku and Cloud try to find a spot where their foot. Cloud found a spot right behind himself and Riku was able to put his foot between Cloud's left hand and left foot. Roxas spun again. "Left foot yellow. Hayner you spin this one." Roxas handed the spinner to Hayner who took it and spun it.

"Right hand blue." Cloud went to reach for a blue dot, but fell and pushed Riku over. They all started to crack up laughing. "That was a good game you two. I'm impressed that Cloud lasted that long."

"I'm flexible and tall, so I can reach places easier then smaller people."

Sora's temper was triggered with the last comment. "ARE YOU CALLING US SHORT!?" Everyone loves it when Sora's looses his temper. Riku fell in love with Sora's temper and hugged him. Everyone continued to play twister until the sun began to set. When the sun began to set everyone went to do their own thing. Cloud was resting on the bench by the railing. Sora was training with his key blade with Riku. Roxas and Hayner were playing Mancala. "Hey Riku, what is your key blade called? No one seems to know." Sora asked as he made a move to attack Riku.

"It's called Way to Dawn. It's very rare and expensive. I have hear that there's only one in Twilight Town." Riku held up his key blade and watch the sun reflect off of it.

**WW0604:** I think I made it too short. Sorry, but I have two other storys to do and I'm running out of time. Thanx for reading and I promise when I get back from my trip I'll update. Plz review. - 


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight

**WW0604:** I'm back!! Did you all miss me? The whole trip I was going crazy since I couldn't update, but I'm still sane and I'm going to be updating every day. Today I just happened to sleep in so I'm probably going to write one chapter today, but tomorrow I'm going to try to get up earlier so I can type up two. I'm also starting a Naruto yaoi someday. I will probably start it when I calm down with all of the other chapters that I promised everyone.

I DO NOT OWN HINGDOM HEARTS.

For everyone who stayed with me, I thank you and I'm sorry for being gone so long. Hopefully I won't have to go away for a while. Here's a heads up though; on Fridays I always go to my Dad's, but I can sometimes get home Saturday night or sometime Sunday, but very rarely Monday. I know it's confusing, but they don't have internet, so I can't type. I really want a laptop. Enough talking! I need to type you the story. slaps self I'm so bad for making everyone wait for the story.

Chapter 4: Day 2; The Fight

Everyone is asleep in their beds. Cloud made sure that everyone had their own bed since he would hate to wake up with someone's moaning. Unfortunately Cloud still woke up with someone talking in their sleep.

"I don't want the cookie." Sora repeated over an over. Cloud woke up, pretty pissed, and decided that Sora needed to shut the hell up, so he picked up one on his shoes and threw it at Sora's Head. It made it, but Sora is such a heavy sleeper that he didn't wake up. Cloud growled a little and picked up his other shoe and hit Sora's stomach. Sora grunted and rolled over to his other side and everything was silent. Cloud rolled his eyes and went back to sleep.

----------

The next morning Cloud was up and on the upper deck watching the sun rise while messing with his key blade. Everything was so calm and peaceful, but like always that didn't last long.

"Sora, what happened!?" Riku yelled from the lower cabin. Cloud looked that way, got up, and walked down stairs to see what's up. When Cloud looked down he saw Roxas and Hayner looking over at Riku and Sora from their beds. Riku was hanging over Sora like he was examining him. "Where did you get those bruises from?" Cloud became uneasy when he heard the question. Slowly Cloud walked down the stairs to Riku and stood next to him and to Clouds surprise there were two bruises on Sora. One on this head and one on his stomach, both there rather large and Cloud knew that they were from his shoe. Cloud looked over at Riku and saw him holding one of Clouds shoes. "Why did you do it, Cloud?" Riku looked over at Cloud with watery eyes.

"I …I just. He was…damn it! He was talking in his sleep and woke me up. Everyone knows that if something wakes me up I get pissed. I was mad, so I decided that he needed to wake up and shut up, so I threw one of my shoes, but nothing happened. He continued to talk, so I got my other shoe and hit him again. He turned around and stayed quiet, so I left him alone." Riku looked at Cloud, eyes looking pissed more than sad now. Riku looked at Sora again and laughed.

"You always find a way to get in trouble, Sora. Maybe you need to start sleeping with socks in your mouth now." Sora just looked at Riku with a confused expression and started to laugh himself. They both stopped laughing and looked at Cloud again. "Cloud, next time if you need to shut Sora up, just slap him or just get up and wake him." Riku smiled at Cloud, but Cloud was too surprised that Riku didn't kill him to respond.

----------

Around 4 o'clock on the same day, an up roar came up. Cloud was taking a little nap since he had nothing else better to do and he wakes up with four people yelling at each other.

"I don't care if it was an accident, you could have really hurt him!" Riku yelled on the upper deck. Cloud sighed and went to see why he was yelling again. When Cloud got on the deck he saw Sora hiding behind Riku who was giving Hayner the death glare. Hayner and Roxas were holding their key blades. Apparently Roxas was teaching Hayner how to fight with the key blade and nearly hit Sora which, in result, got Riku really mad.

"Lay off Riku, he's still learning. I bet you weren't any better when you started to wield a key blade." Roxas yelled back, trying to defend his boyfriend. Cloud got on the deck and grabbed an air horn and blew it. Everyone grabbed their ears and looked and Cloud with angry eyes.

"You all need to learn how to get along." Cloud simply said. He took a seat near the railing and looked at everyone. "What's the problem this time? I was trying to take a nap."

"Hayner nearly killed Sora! Him and that stupid key blade." Riku pointed at Hayner who was calmly standing next to Roxas, acting like Riku's words has no effect.

"Is 'nearly killed Sora' the right words to choose?" Cloud asked, tilting his head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Cloud has a point. I wasn't even close to touching him." Hayner said as if he knew what he was talking about. Everyone started to yell at each other again and Cloud blew the air horn again.

"Stop doing that Cloud!" Riku yelled while holding his ears.

"Then stop fighting."

"Whatever, but I know a way to settle this." Everyone looked at Riku and listened. "We…dance." They all did the famous anime fall and shot back up.

"How about a key blade battle?" Sora suggested like they weren't even mad at each other.

"I'm up for it. I want to kick Hayner's ass since he nearly hit Sora." Riku said while wrapping an arm around Sora's shoulders.

"That's just not right Riku. Cloud threw shoes at Sora and you laughed at him, but when I almost hit Sora you go nuts. What's wrong with you?" Hayner looked at Riku rudely and Riku had a calm face on. Riku sighed and turned around.

"You're right Hayner. That was wrong, but I couldn't help it. Let's just drop it and do something that won't cause arguments." Riku suggested. Hayner sighed in relief and fallowed Riku and Sora to the den. There they all, including Cloud, gave each other advice on key blade fighting until they went to bed.

**WW0604:** That chapter was short wasn't it? Sorry, I guess the vacation made me loose my typing passion. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to get it back. Plz review and read chapter 5. Thanx! - 


	5. Chapter 5: Storm

**WW0604:** My keyboard is being really annoying! When ever I try to type at my normal speed it keeps missing letters that I'm sure I typed in. It even skips spaces and I hit those really hard. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to keep an eye on my text to see if my keyboard behaves. So, what do you all think about my fanfic so far? I'm franticly typing right now. I have 3 chapters, maybe 6 if I type fast enough, that I need to type before 4:30 today. Just to let you know, I have 3 stories, so I want to do at least 1 chapter for each before I go to my Dad's house. sighs God I love this job. Although it isn't a job since I don't get paid, but I still love it.

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!

I guess I need o start the fic, so I can get to the other stories.

Chapter 5: Day 3; Storm

Riku and the others slept well last night, even Cloud. Riku woke up first and looked around the room to see if anyone else was up. He was the only one, but when he looked at Sora's bed he saw the funniest thing ever. There on Sora's bed was Sora sleeping away with a sock in his mouth. Riku held in his laugh, but couldn't stop the little giggle that escaped his throat. He got out of bed and went to the upper deck. Even though he saw Cloud sleeping on his bed, Riku still expected to see him sitting on the couches that are located all around the railing. Riku shook his head and sat down on the couch and looked at the sky. The sun was raising and it looked beautiful, but in the distance Riku saw dark clouds. Clouds that are dark enough to be seen in the dawn sky. Riku bolted up and ran inside to see Cloud just waking up. Riku ran to his bed side and shook him franticly.

"Cloud, I saw clouds outside." Riku breathlessly said. Al of the others woke up and looked at the scene in front of them. Cloud yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"What do you want Riku?" Cloud asked in a sleepy voice.

"I told you already, but I'll repeat. Cloud, there are clouds outside." Riku and Cloud looked at each other in the eyes. Sora started to laugh hysterically. Riku looked at him then at Cloud. "What's so funny? Why is he laughing?"

"Riku, everyone knows that there are clouds in the sky. It's only natural."

"What? No, I mean rain clouds. You know the ones that carry water and throws lightning that comes with really loud booms." Cloud looked at Riku one last time, his half asleep mind still taking in what he said. Once he understood what Riku was talking about Cloud jumped out of bed and stumbled in running speed to the upper deck to see the forecast. Just like Riku said, there were rain clouds heading towards the boat. Cloud looked around to see if there was any place to put the boat so they can get shelter. All Cloud could see was water, water, and more water.

In the den, Roxas and Hayner stayed in their beds as Riku, Sora, and Cloud went to the upper deck. From where they were they could hear every word that they three teens said. Roxas began to freak out in his mind and Hayner knew that this would happen sooner or later. Hayner got out of bed and walked over to Roxas and sat on his bed. Roxas didn't even look at Hayner, but he did lean into Hayner's chest. Hayner smiled and wrapped his arms around Roxas's shoulders. Roxas silently cried and listened to the other three boys above.

"Shit, I don't see any land anywhere." Cloud said to himself as he ran around the boat to see if there was any land near by. Sora was on the front of the boat looking out with a telescope to see if there's land at a little distance away. Riku went to see if Sora had seen anything and when Sora turned around to look at Riku without outing down the telescope he saw Riku looking like he was a great distance away.

"Riku, why are you so far away?" Sora asked in a yelling voice, thinking Riku is far away. Riku laughed and took the telescope from Sora and turned it around.

"Maybe that'll help. You had it backwards." Sora looked at the telescope in a questioning manner and laughed. Cloud comes walking around the corner and started to yell at them.

"This is no time for goofing around! Sora did you find any land?"

"Um…well…I sort of had the telescope backwards. He he, sorry Cloud." Cloud rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"Riku, there's another telescope on the top deck. Go up there and look for land with Sora up there. Sora, look through it correctly and stay there until you see land." Both Riku and Sora did the military solute and started to crack up. Cloud turned back around and gave the both of them the death glare. Riku and Sora scrambled to where they were told to be and did their jobs. Cloud only rolled his eyes and went down to the lower deck to see if Hayner and Roxas is going to help or not, but when he looked down there he saw Hayner holding a crying Roxas, trying to calm him. Cloud figured that Hayner is doing a big job by keeping his boyfriend under control, so he left the two alone.

"Hey Sora, look to your left and tell me that you see what I see, and turn your telescope around. You have it backwards again." Sora laughed and did as he was told and nearly fell of the boat when he saw land to the direction that Riku told him to look. Sora looked up at Riku and both of the boys ran to find Cloud and tell him about their discovery.

"Cloud, Cloud!!" Sora ran up to Cloud and tugged on his sleeve. "Cloud, we found land. Well Riku did, but there's land to the left." Cloud grabbed Sora's telescope and looked to the left and saw the land that Riku and Sora were referring to. Cloud smiled and patted Sora's head.

"Good job you two. Now go to the lower deck and gather food, water, the tents, sleeping supplies, and lanterns into at the most three boxes. We're going to camp out on the island until the storm passes. I only have three tents, so pack those." Riku and Sora nodded and ran to the lower deck and looked at Hayner and Roxas strangely.

"What? We're lovers like you, so is it weird to hold Roxas like I am?" Hayner asked in an angry voice.

"No, but I thought that you should help us pack. We found land and we're going to camp out there." Riku explained as he pulled out three boxes to put all of the supplies in. Hayner nodded and kissed Roxas's forehead before getting up to help his friends. Riku started to gather the food while Sora got the water and Hayner dug out the tents. Roxas just sat there staring at the three boys who are acting like three mental people getting ready for a hurricane. That caused Roxas to giggle a little, but not enough for the others to notice. While carrying fire wood, Sora tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor hard. Riku and the others look to see Sora laying on the ground, blood coming out of his head. Riku ran over to Sora with a rag and pressed it on Sora's gash. When the bleeding stopped and the bandage was put on his head, Riku looked to see if he was knocked out, unfortunately he was. Riku gave him a hug and laid him on his bed while they finished the packing.

"I'm surprised that you didn't freak Riku. I though you would start cussing uncontrollably." Hayner said while picking up the wood that was dropped.

"He trips a lot, so I wasn't too surprised. Be care you don't slip on the blood. We don't need you knocked out too." Riku walked over with a wet cloth and started to scrub the floors. Cloud walked down to see how everyone was doing. The loud noise from Sora's fall didn't worry him too much, but he still felt like he need to check on them. What he saw was a surprise to him. He saw blood on the floor where Riku was scrubbing and Sora in his bed out cold.

"What happened down here?" Cloud asked everyone, besides Sora, looked over at Cloud who had total surprise all over his face.

"Sora tripped, cut his head open, and was knocked out. Does that answer you question." Riku asked, rolling his eyes. Cloud sighed and grabbed the one box that they finished. "That box has the tents and food in it."

"Okay, but how much more do you have to pack?"

"Probably only one more box. All we have to pack is the wood, water and lanterns." Cloud nodded and went to the top deck to be sure the boat doesn't crash into anything.

When they got to the island the four teens, since Sora was still knocked out, started to unpack everything. When everything was set Riku went onto the boat and got Sora. Riku placed Sora in their tent, so he could rest without any disturbance.

**WW0604:** Well, that was really confusing. I remembered typing up this chapter, but I forgot to post it. I'm such a dork. I hope you all enjoyed it. It totally sucks what I did to Sora, huh? Plz review and read my next chapter. - 


	6. Chapter 6: Stranded

**WW0604:** Hi people. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately. I have a new story up that me and Nine tailed fox demon Naruto are doing together. It's an Inuyasha/Sesshomaru fanfic that also has some FMA and Naruto in it in the later chapters. Read it, I'm pretty sure you all will enjoy it. The story is called 'I Want You My Brother'.

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF Its CHARACTERS!!

Okay, this is chapter 6 of 'Love Struck'. Where we left off was right when the 5 teens got to the island. Sora is still knocked out, but Riku seems calm enough about that.

Chapter 6: Day 4; Stranded

It was dark, or so it seemed inside the tent where Sora laid. Sora has just woken up to a horrible headache. He crawled out of the tent and saw Riku, Hayner, Roxas, and Cloud sitting around a campfire. When the four teens heard foot steps behind them, they all turned around to be greeted with a happy, yet sleep Sora. "What the hell happened?" Sora asked in a weak voice. Riku stood up and went over to Sora.

"Don't worry about that love, go back to the tent and get some rest." Riku ordered, but Sora refused.

"I'm fine Riku, just have a little headache. What happened?" Riku looked over at everyone, who was staring at the couple. Sora was getting impatient. "Well?"

"You tripped over your own feet and cut your head open. Now, go lay down." Riku started to gently push Sora back to the tent, but yet again Sora refused and ran over to the campfire and sat with the group. Riku sighed and walked back over. "Fine, have it your way. Just don't complain when you pass out again." Riku simply said as he sat down next to Sora, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, what was everyone talking about?" Sora asked.

"We're trying to decide if we should sleep here for the night or go back out on the boat when the rain stops." Cloud said in his angered voice. Obviously a few people were disagreeing to his decisions, whatever his decisions are.

"I still say we stay for the night. We never know if the storm will come back while we are out on the water again. If we stay here the night, then that'll give the storm some time to pass." Hayner said with a sleeping Roxas on his lap. Clouds eyes squinted at Hayner's decision. Cloud didn't want to do that, but Hayner had a really go point and Sora also wanted to have a word in, but before he could even say anything Cloud spoke up.

"But who knows what's on this island. If we stay here I'm sure we are going to be at just as much risk as being on the boat. There could be very dangerous wild animals here that are willing to eat any of us while we sleep." Cloud said. Riku rolled his eyes, so Sora took it that Cloud has used that reason already. Cloud looked over at Riku and said, "Why don't you give out your opinion? Then it'll be an odd vote and settle this argument."

"Why can't we just wake up Roxas and ask him? I would rather stay out of this bitching battle." Riku calmly said as he laid back on the ground to look up at the stars.

"Because, if we ask Roxas he'll just take Hayner's side regardless of what the CORRECT decision is."

"And that is why I don't wanna choose, cause then one of you will think I'm taking the others side." Sora looked from Riku to Cloud repeatedly, trying to decide if he should try to get a word in.

"Just pick already, you stupid silver haired BRAT!" Cloud yelled, making Riku sit up with a glare on his face. Sora knew that Riku was ready to start trouble, so he spoke up.

"How about I decide? I'm not dating you or Hayner so it's not like I'm going to choose someone just because I'm dating them. And besides, Riku doesn't want to do it." Sora quickly said, trying to stop the argument.

"Are you sure it's not just going to hurt your little head?" Cloud asked, referring to the injury on Sora's head. "You may just pass out again, so let your stubborn boyfriend pick. I wouldn't even take your decision seriously, so why even bother. You're even more of a brat than he is." Before Sora could even say anything, Cloud was flying across the beach. Sora looked over at Riku, who was standing right where Cloud was once sitting.

"Don't you talk like that to Sora. EVER!" Riku yelled, picking up The Way to Dawn (Riku's Key blade), getting ready to attack Cloud. Sora had to react quickly. He didn't want anyone to get hurt because he was stupid enough to say something that he wasn't even involved in. Sora grabbed the Key Blade (that's Sora's key blade's name) and rushed after Riku, who was now charging after Cloud. "I'll teach you something that you'll never forget Cloud!" Riku went for the attack, but to his surprise it was blocked by someone else's blade. "Sora?"

"There's not reason to attack someone just because they were immature enough to call someone a name." Sora angrily said at Riku. Riku was shocked, in all the years he's been dating Sora, he has never seen him so mad. Riku backed away from Cloud and Sora and dropped The Way to Dawn on the ground.

"I'm sorry Sora, you're right. This was something pointless to get worked up over. Cloud, let Sora make my decision. I'm going to lay down." Riku walked back to his and Sora's tent, head hanging low. Sora recognized the look in Riku's eyes. In the past Riku use to 'punish' himself when he did something wrong. Sora just hoped he wasn't going to do anything.

"We should stay here for the night Cloud." Sora said, not even looking over at Cloud. He ran right to the tent and inside he saw Riku sitting in the corner of the tent, crying. "Riku, what's wrong?" Sora asked, crawling to his lover.

"I didn't mean to get you mad. It was a dick move on my part." Riku softly said. Sora pulled Riku into a hug and kissed him. "I'm sorry Sora."

"Riku, it's okay. We're going to be staying on the island for the night. That was what I told Cloud and I didn't give him time to argue, so that's what we are doing." Riku nodded and pulled Sora closer to him. "Let's get some sleep Riku." Sora said with his huge grin on his face. Riku nodded and laid Sora down on the sleeping bags and cuddled up close to him.

-The Next Morning-

Just as suspected, the rain ended up coming back, waking everyone up in the middle of the night. Lucky for them they all brought walkie-talkies, so they can keep in contact without having to leave their tents. "Is everyone okay?" Cloud asked. He got a reply from everyone saying they were fine. "Okay, whatever you do, don't leave the tents."

"What if we gotta pee?" Sora asked from the other line.

"Sora, that was a dumb question." Riku yelled, which everyone heard. They still had the talk button pressed so they were able to hear what they were saying, word for word.

"But Rikuuuu, I really gotta pee!!" Sora whined.

"Then hold it!" Cloud yelled, not even using the walkie-talkies.

After what seemed like forever to Sora, it was actually about 3 hours, the storm passed. Sora rushed out of the tent and straight into the woods yelling, "Don't take off without me!" He didn't realize that even if they wanted to set said at the very instant, they couldn't. Sora came back from the woods and saw everyone just staring right out into the ocean. "What are you all staring at?" Sora asked Riku as he stood beside him.

"That's just it Sora. There's nothing to stare at." Riku said, not even looking at Sora. Sora gave him a questioning look. Without even looking Riku knew Sora was confused, so he just made the explanation simple. "The boat's missing, Sora." Sora gasped and looked all around in search for the boat, but just as Riku said. It was gone. They are stranded.

**WW0604:** Once again I'm sorry I took so long to update, but hey I'm still here and still updating. Please review and keep reading. -


	7. Chapter 7: Plans

**WW0604:** Hello my lovely readers. I have started a new fanfic. It is a Gaara/Naruto pairing. Things have been a bit crazy, so if I took a while to update I apologize. Been busy with a lot of things, but some of it has calmed down a bit, so I should be able to keep up with updating.

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THE GAME!!

Please review. It'll help give me confidence with continuing…even though I'm still updating.

Chapter 7: Day 5; Plans

The 5 teens stood on the beach where their boat once was located, looking out into the ocean. No one knew what to do and that was just going to cause more arguments.

"What are we going to do now?" Sora asked the group. They didn't say word or even look at Sora; their answers were as good as his. "Riku?" Riku glanced over at Sora, then out at the ocean. Finally he looked over at Cloud and came up with an answer.

"I think before we do anything we need to get a fire started. After that we can discuss about what we need to do." Cloud only nodded his head in agreement and went into the woods to get some firewood. Roxas and Hayner went to the fire pit to see if there's any chance in starting another fire.

"What about us, Riku?" Sora asked after everyone has left to do their part of helping. Riku looked at Sora in the eyes, then he looked at Sora's forehead where the cut from the fall was. Riku placed a hand on it, causing Sora to flinch at contact.

"First, we clean up and put a new bandage on that cut on your head." Sora made a noise at that, but Riku ignored it and started to walk to their tent, with Sora running right behind him.

About an hour later, Cloud found some dry firewood and got a fire stated, Sora got a new bandage on his head, and everyone was now sitting around the fire trying to figure out an idea about what to do now.

"Well I think it's obvious. We have to stay here until help arrives. It's not like we're going to swim back home." Hayner said from his spot around the fire. Everyone rolled their eyes with a sigh. Apparently everyone knew that they had to stay on the island.

"Hayner, no offence, and no offence to you Sora, but that is the type of answer I expected from Sora." Cloud said. He glanced over at Riku and Sora and just as expected; Riku had a glare on his face that was directed at Cloud. "What we need to know is what we need to do to survive. I know everyone knows the basics; food, water, and shelter. But my questions is who is going to do all of that and how we're going to do it."

"Well…" Cloud looked over at Sora, who was the one who stated the comment. "Everyone needs to do their own part right?" Cloud nodded slightly, annoyance is clearly on his face. "Then what we should do first is try to figure out who does what."

"Okay, Wise-Guy, who should do what then? It seems like you have it all planed out already." Hayner said in an angry voice.

"Umm…well…uhh…" Hayner made a loud sighing noise. Sora glared his eyes at Hayner and made up his mind. "We all should take turns on look out for boat, plains, or anything else that can rescue us. Who can cook?" Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Sora looked at Riku, knowing that he can cook better than anyone else he knew. "Fine, Riku will cook for us." Hayner burst out laughing.

"I would rather take my chances with Clouds cooking!" Hayner yelled out while laughing. Riku just looked at the ground. He expected that kind of behavior for anyone in the group, Hayner more than anyone.

"Why? Riku can cook. He always cooks at home, so why not cook here?"

"Cause, who knows if he'll decide to poison our food, hmm?" That his a nerve; not on Riku, but on Sora. Sora jumped up from his spot by the fire and tackled Hayner to the ground. One of his hands was around his throat, the other keeping his balance by Hayner's head.

"RIKU WOULD NEVER DO THAT!! YOU, IF ANYONE, IS THE TYPE OF PERSON WHO WOULD DO SOMETHING AS LOW AS THAT!!" Sora yelled right in Hayner's face. Hayner had fear all over his face. Sora was beyond mad. He would never tolerate anyone saying trash like that about Riku. Riku, Cloud, AND Roxas all ran to Sora and Hayner. Riku and cloud both had to pull Sora off of Hayner while Roxas helped Hayner off the ground and away from Sora.

"That's enough with the fighting! If we keep this up NONE of us is going to survive!" Cloud yelled at all of the younger teens. Sora suddenly felt light headed and started to get limp, then passed out.

"Well he obviously has a concussion." Roxas said. Riku just glared at him and picked Sora up to lay him down in the tent.

"Let's hope that's not the case." Riku said as he walked to the tent. Cloud just looked from Riku and Sora to Hayner and Roxas in total confusion. How can all of that break out all at once? No one really knew but that's what happened and now they still have to figure out who does what and who will do Sora's part while he recovers. This is going to be a long time on the island.

**WW0604:** I know it was short. . Sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in there. I'm going to try to put a certain amount of words to reach per chapter so that I can make them a reasonable length. Well…please review and keep reading.


	8. Chapter 8: Plans In Action

**WW0604:** Hello - Well I now have seven stories going on at once and I don't think any are close to being finished at this point…I never know. I don't plot or hand write my stories out before posting them, so it's just as much as a surprise to me as it is to you.

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!

I don't know if I mentioned this in any of my previous chapters, but I have started my first Death Note fanfic; so take a look at it. Please…

Chapter 8: Day 6; Plans In Action

Riku set Sora down on their sleeping bags in their tent to rest. Riku let out a sigh as he watched Sora rest. Before he did anything he decided that he should go out to the rest of the group and finish making the plans and get some food cooking. He left the tent and walked up to Cloud, Hayner, and Roxas. They were all sitting by the fire waiting for Riku to return from the tent.

"You're back finally. I bet you probably did something to Sora's unconscious body." Hayner commented as Riku sat down next to Cloud and across the fire from Hayner and Roxas. Riku rolled his eyes, ignoring Hayner's ridiculous comment.

"Whatever Hayner. We don't have the time to argue right now. How about you make yourself useful and go get us some fish so I can cook it. If it makes you feel better you can even sit and watch me while I cook it so you know I won't poison it." Riku said. Hayner stared at Riku for a moment then stood up and walked out to the ocean and started to hunt fish. Roxas looked at Hayner then Riku. "I have a net in my tent if you want to get it for him. He will have much better luck catching fish if he had it." Roxas laughed a little then went over to Riku's tent to get the net. He was sure to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't disturb the resting Sora.

"How about the rest of us? Roxas, you, and me still need to put in our own help. One of us also has to do something about the chores Sora was going to do." Cloud said while Roxas ran over to Hayner. Roxas handed out the net to Hayner who just snatched it out of his hand.

"I know Cloud. I'm still thinking about that. It would be good to have some water. Maybe one of us can find something to carry water in so we can boil it. If we try to drink it before boiling it then we could get sick." Cloud nodded and went to his tent and brought out a teakettle. Riku gave him a questioning look and Cloud just shrugged.

"I had a feeling we were going to need it so I grabbed it before the storm last night." He shouted before walking off into the woods to look for clean, unsalted water to boil. Roxas came back over to the camp fire and looked around.

"Where did Cloud go?"

"To get some water. Hey, do you think you can keep this fire going while I go to get some more wood? When Hayner gets back with the fish have him set it on some tarps or something." Roxas nodded then started to mess with the fire with a long stick. "And whatever you do Roxas, don't burn yourself." Roxas laughed and solute Riku as he walked away.

After about an hour, Sora started to wake up due to a major headache. He stumbled out of his tent and plopped down next to the fire and watched it, not noticing that someone was standing right behind him.

"Good to see you awake, but not so good to see you out of bed." Sora quickly turned around to see who spoke to him, but only saw the sky spinning in circles. He started to fall over, but the one who spoke to him was able to catch him and lay him down on their lap.

Sora soon realized who was talking to him and settled down a bit. "My headache woke me up Riku." Sora whined. Riku frowned a bit and stroked Sora's head.

"Are you dizzy?" Sora nodded his head a little. _"Great. From what I have heard, having a headache at the same time as dizziness is a sign of a concussion. This is just going to make thing a bit more difficult to handle. As long as he doesn't go into a coma I think we will be fine."_ Riku thought to himself, still stroking Sora's hair.

"What are you thinking about Riku? Is something bothering you?" Sora questioned. Riku shook his head, but obviously Sora couldn't tell.

"No, it's nothing. Just rest Sora. The more you rest the better you'll get and we need you to get better soon. Sora nodded his head and started to close his head. Riku has also heard that sleeping can put people with concussions into comas but he thinks it will be best for Sora to sleep. Cloud soon came back and saw the sleeping Sora and Riku' lap.

"Did he wake up?" Riku nodded his head, but didn't bother looking at Cloud. Cloud looked at the two and Riku sighed.

"He may have a concussion and I'm getting worried that's all." Riku said, still didn't look at Cloud. Cloud nodded his head and set the wood down.

"Is Hayner still fishing?" Riku nodded his head to Clouds question. "And Roxas went…?"

"To help Hayner. He made a hand made spear, so he thinks that can catch fish." Cloud chuckled a bit and sat next to Riku. The two heard footsteps and looked back to see Hayner and Roxas carrying a few decent sized fish. "About time. How many did you catch?"

"Only 5. We're still getting the hang of this whole catching the fish game. We thought 5 would be enough for tonight since we still have some food left." Riku and Cloud nodded their heads then went back to looking at the fire.

"I see Sora woke up." Roxas chirped in. Riku's head started to hang lower then it originally was. "Did I say something wrong?" Roxas asked looking at Hayner and Cloud. Hayner shrugged and Cloud just ignored Roxas, trying to avoid the whole Sora issue.

"Yes he did Roxas. I think you two will keep doing the fishing job. You probably did better then any of us." Cloud quickly changed the subject.

"You should try it next actually. It was pretty difficult, but you seem to have some experience with the ocean and all." Hayner said, sitting down by the fire and tossed the fish on the tarp. "When are you going to start cooking Riku?" Riku didn't say anything or moved an inch. He just sat there staring at Sora. "If you plan on doing him then do it in your tent."

Riku slowly lifted Sora off his lap and stood up in front of Hayner. Without any warning, Hayner was flying across the campsite. He landed ungracefully on his back and slowly started to sit up, a new bruise starting to form on his left cheek. Riku turned back around and lifted Sora up in his arms and carried him to the tent once again.

"You shouldn't have said that Hayner." Roxas said as Hayner walked back to the fire.

"Well he was day dreaming about Sora, so I needed to snap his mind out of the gutter."

"You two have no idea about the situation Sora is in. Don't make any more comments about Sora and don't talk about Sora with Riku around unless Riku brings it up first. Keep the smart ass comments to yourself if you plan on getting off this island alive and in one piece."

"Where did that come from Cloud?" Roxas asked, seeing that Hayner was too shocked at the sudden attitude.

"It's not for me to tell so just wait for Riku to tell you. Don't force it out of him." Cloud quietly said and Riku walked back to the campfire and started to cook 4 of the 5 fish.

"Why don't you cook all 5?" Hayner suggested. Riku glanced at Hayner then grabbed the fish. He looked at it for a moment then started to cook it as well. Roxas and Hayner exchanged looks then looked at Cloud with the questioning looks. Cloud shakes his head, telling them to just forget it. The night was just like that for the rest of the night. Sora was still sleeping, Riku was still not talking, and Roxas and Hayner were just as confused about the situation as ever.

At around midnight though, Sora woke up and decided to take a little walk in the woods, not knowing about the danger he is putting himself in.


	9. Chapter 9: The Missing Sora

**WW0604:** Hi! As some of you know I'm moving. T.T Yes it's so sad, but I think I'm going to stop what i was working on and update. Hopefully I can get at least 2 or 3 of my fafnics updated.

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS 1 OR 2 OR ANYTHING FALLOWING AFTER THAT. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS!!

Hmm, well we left off when Sora decided to talk a little walk in the woods in the middle of the night. Just so I can get this clear, the document I'm using doesn't have a word check or anything awesome like that. So PLEASE bare with any spelling or grammer errors. I really hate them as much as you might hate trying to read around them. Well let's get started now that I got that out of the way.

Chapter 9: Day 7: The Missing Sora

It's 12:11am and the boys are all soundly asleep. Well all but the injured Sora. He woke up due to cold air and a spinning headache. With a groan, Sora sat up and looked around the tent to see Riku laying right next to him. Sora smiled a bit when he saw how Riku was sleeping. Sora knew that the sliver haired boy has fallen asleep with his arm around Sora, but is now just sleeping with a very faint smile on his face. Sora leaned down and kissed Riku on the cheek before standing up and walking out of the tent.

_"I guess I'll just get some fresh air while I'm awake. It should do me some good."_ Sora thought as he left the camp site and wondered into the darks of the woods.

The sun is bright as Cloud and Hayner woke up. Cloud went off to get some new water as Hayner messed with the fire for their breakfast. Shortly after Cloud returned with the water Roxas was awake and sitting by the fire with Cloud and Hayner. They chatted and discussed the Sora issue while Riku was asleep.

"Since Riku is still sleeping I think this is a good time to tell you exactly why I want you two to avoid the Sora subject." Cloud began. Hayner and Roxas exchanged confused looks, but decided to keep quiet and pay attention to what Cloud was saying. "You two remeber when Sora tripped and fell on the boat as we all were packing?" They nodded their heads. "Well apparently it was worse than just a hit on the head. Yes, Sora does have a hard head, but the fall caused his to have a concussion. That is what me and Riku believe anyway. We can't be too sure since there is no doctor or anyone that is well educated in the medical field near us." Hayner and Roxas were surprised.

"We thought that it was just one of Sora's pratical jokes." Hayner honestly said. Cloud shook his head and looked over to Sora's and Riku's tent.

"He's been sleeping a lot, but whenever he is awake he's dizzy and has a headache all at once. We, as in me and Riku, have heard that that is a sign of a concussion, but like i already said; none of us has any experiance with medical stuff. All we know is basic first aid." Only Hayner nodded his head this time as Roxas hung his head low. He knew Sora since they were young, so he considers him as a little brother. Hayner took notice of Roxas's sad expression and wraped an arm around him. "So you two now understand why just the slightest mention of Sora and put Riku on edge?" They nodded their heads once again ant then there was scilence.

The sun was shinging right above the camp ground now, indicating that it's almost noon and they still havn't seen or heard a word from Riku or Sora. That is until when they hear a yell coming from Riku's tent.

"HOLLY SHIT!!" They three boys heard Riku yell and shortly saw him running out of his tent. He ran right towards the group, panting he tried to tell them what was going on. "Sora...he-he-he..." Cloud lifted an eyebrow trying to get what Riku was saying. "Missing...he's-he's...ARGGGHH"

"Riku, trying catching your breath before telling us what happened to Sora." Cloud instructed. With the word of Sora's name, Hayner and Roxas started to pay even closer attention to Riku who only just started to cry.

"He...he...he's not in the tent!" Riku yelled as he fell to the ground in tears.

"WHAT!!" Cloud, Hayner, and Roxas yelled in union. All three stood up and started to look around the camp, leaving Riku to cry by the fire. There was no sight of Sora in the camp area.

"What do we do now Cloud?" Roxas asked as he started to tear up as well. Cloud looked over at Riku who was sitting in the same spot with his knees to his chest and staring at the fire.

"Roxas you know of Riku's secret right?" Roxas nodded his head and Hayner had the most confused look ever. "Good, then what I need you to do is to stay here with Riku and keep an eye on him. Keep him ocupied till me and Hayner returns. We are going into the woods to look for Sora." Roxas nodded his head and ran to Riku and sat next to him. Hayner and Cloud can see that Roxas was saying something to Riku when in exchange make Riku fall in Roxas's arms crying again.

"Naturally I would flip if i saw Roxas holding some other guy in his arms, but I guess I can let this one pass." Hayner said to Cloud without even looking at him.

"Which is good because Riku can use as much comfort as he can get, but I wouldn't worry. Roxas isn't too dumb to sleep with Riku." Hayner glared at Cloud and walked towards the woods.

"Lets go find that brat before Roxas does sleep with Riku." Cloud rolled his eyes. "I said he won't do that Hayner. Don't get too mad over a joke." Hayner turned around and stared into Cloud's eyes. "Then to let the joke go too far."

**-with sora-**

It was bright out even though it still looked dark with all the trees blocking the sun. Sora tried retracing his footsteps as he looked for the camp. He had gotten himself lost in his little walk and now can't find the camp site. "Man Riku is probably going emo right at this point." Sora said to himself as he took a seat against a tree. "To top things off I think I'm getting a bit thirsty. I need to keep looking. Hopfully i can find a river or something." Sora stood up again and started walking.

After what seemed like forever he thought he was hearing something. Faintly in the distance he heard something, almost like a 'boom' sound. "It has to be my head talking to me." Sora said right before he tripped over a root. Falling right to the ground he braced himself for impact, but not for another knock out. Everything went dark, but he didn't feel pain when he feel.

As he awoke, he saw the sun shining brightly into his face. He tried to bring his arm up to block the sun, but found out that he couldn't move either one of his arms or his legs. He was strapped down by someone. "What the? What's going on?" Sora asked out loud. Then he heard foot steps and stoped moving instantly. What he saw next was a few masked men surounding him. "Thank god. Hey, do you think you can untie me? I somehow got stuck like this after falling." The med tilted their heads and looked at each other. "For some reason I got the feeling that you tied me up."

One of the three men picked Sora up and threw him over their shoulder. "Hey! Put me down! Ugh...this is making me dizzy." The tribe men ignored Sora's shouts and countinued to where they were going. They walked deeper and deeper into the woods and Sora gave up on strugeling. Eventually the men got annoyed with Sora's yells and gaged him with a tree vine.

_"Me and my luck. Watch as me and these goofy tribal men walk by my camp site. HOLD ON!! They are walking right past it."_ Sora attempted to yell and started his stuggeling again. The movement caught the man holding Sora off guard and accidently dropped him to the gound. Sora tried standing up, but his amrs and legs were still tied down and he coudn't move. "Riru...Riru.." Sora tried to yell out Riku's name, but due to being gagged he could barely talk or speak english. "Riru, hel ee." Sora started to cry as the man that was origionally carrying him picked his up and threw him over his shoulder again. _"Riku...help."_ Sora thought as he drifted off to unconcussness again.

**WW0604: **Okay now, I have no idea how long this going to turn out so please don't complain about it being short or how many spelling errors i have. Really I tried my best with that I have.

Aside from that, I hope you like it and I really hope to know how you liked it with some reviews...please haha.


	10. Chapter 10: True Reasons

**WW0604:** Wow sorry for how long it took me to get this posted. I had this on my desktop while I was mainly using my laptop. Now that I finally decided to go through my files on the desktop, I can get this chapter posted, woots. Haha, ok listed below is a few things that goes along with something I wanna start, story requests.

no one really reads bio's and I've been putting a lot of stuff on there XD

I find author notes really annoying and I really don't wanna use more than half of the time I'm going to end up using just to annoy myself…if you know what I mean.

I **REALLY,** and I mean a big 'really', want to post a new fanfic, but I don't know of anything good to write about and OMG, that gets annoying after a while!! *laughs innocently*

So yeah, I want to do new fanfics and I can't think of any topics or animes and quite frankly, that gets on my nerves. Lol, but as said above (I think) on my Bio there's a whole list and section about the story requests if you want me to write something. Just to keep my busy even though I now have—if I remember correctly—fourteen fanfics that needs finishing.

On with the fanfic…I think I bored most of you out of your minds by now, HAHAHA!!

Chapter 10: Day 8; True Reasons

_"Damn, only if I wasn't gagged then I would have gotten Riku's attention."_ Sora thought as the man continued to carry him deeper into the woods. _"At least I don't have to walk. I would be dead tired or just plane out dead. I must have been with these bozos for at least two days. Riku is probably panicking, killing and destroying everything in site right now. I can't even imagine Hayner's face right now. They always fight and me being missing is probably making it worse. Damn I gotta get out of here."_ Sora soon saw a small clearing area with shelters and small fires here and there.

"The men have returned!" Sora can hear the women yell as they all ran up to the three men. The man carrying Sora placed him on the ground as he went up and greeted one specific female. She was beautiful with her long dark hair that's tied back with a piece of cloth. Her body was in prefect shape and condition without a single scratch or scar on her body. If Sora wasn't mistaken, he would have thought she was a princess or something. Then, Sora could see what appeared to be the chief approach the man that carried Sora.

"So you have returned. I see you brought someone home as well. Who might this young man be?" The chief asked as he looked right at Sora.

"I don't know. I only saw him lying in the woods, knocked out. I thought it would be best to bring him here so he can be treated and safe. He is obviously not from here. Just look at the odd clothes he is wearing." There was then a small conversation between everyone who was gathered around Sora, the woman, the carrier, and the chief. He can specifically hear a few people say that he is a god or something. Sora started to struggle to get out of the ropes to only be rewarded with getting the gage out of his mouth.

"Hey, first off I'm not a god. I'm just a teen aged boy who got lost while taking a walk in the woods. Seriously though, I got to get back to my camp before I'm found by him." The chief stood up and approached Sora.

"By who, exactly?"

"Oh, my boyfriend Riku. He would go crazy if he found me here." All of the tribel people stated to talk to one another again.

"Boyfriend? You mean your wife?" Sora shook his head. "No, Riku is my boyfriend. We hope to get married one day and be husband and husband." Sora said with a blush. The talking got louder and he heard what everyone was saying much more clearly now

"A husband? That's strang, isn't a man suppose to love a woman?"

"He is defiantly an outsider, I don't trust him." Sora looked all around him then shut his eyes in anger.

"Hey! Just because I like a guy doesn't mean I can't be trusted. And can someone untie me, my muscles are getting stiff!" Sora yelled at the crowd, who went silent instantly.

"Oh, my apologies. It's not common for us to love someone of the same sex. Taishi, untie the man, will ya?" The carrier, named Taishi, did a slight bow before walking up to Sora and pulling out a small, hand made knife to cut the rope.

"Thanks, I feel much better now. Is it possible for someone to help me get back to my camp now? Riku is defiantly going crazy."

"How are you so sure that your lover is going crazy?" One of the trible people asked.

"It's just how he is. If I'm touched or spoke to in a disreaspectful manner he gets all mad. Now, when I go missing he destroyes everything in site until I'm found." The chief looked at Sora suspiciously.

"Are you sure you're not a witch or a cursed person?"

"Huh? Umm…I'm sure that I'm a human. A normal human that only needs to get back to their boyfriend before a big disaster happens." Sora said in a very nervous voice. The chief took one more long look at Sora before turning to Taishi and another man.

"Taishi, you and Sugaru escort this man to the beach. I suspect that that's where his friends are." Both men bowed slightly before grabbing Sora by the arm and dragging him back into the woods.

"I have no idea what the chief was thinking. He ordered us to find someone to bring to the tribe for sexual reasons." The men discussed quietly between themselves.

"I know. Maybe we should go to the back up spot and have a little fun, eh?" Both men snickered as they tugged Sora's arm to make him move faster and started to walk in to opposite direction of the beach. Without even knowing it, Sora was walking right into a trap that can take his life.

**-with Riku-**

"Damn it! I can't sit here and do nothing anymore! Roxas, I have to go find Sora. Please, let me go!" Riku yelled at he sat against to a wooden log that he was tied to. Roxas looked at Riku then smiled at him.

"Sorry, but I was told to make sure you stayed here. Hayner and Cloud will find Sora, but you have to be patient."

"SCREW being patient! I **NEED** to find him." Roxas sadly smiled at Riku before cupping his cheek in his hand.

"I know, Riku. They will find him though." With that said Roxas stood up and went back to the fire to finish cooking food for the two of them. He started to think about Sora and if he is alright and if Hayner and Cloud will really find him in time. _"I have slight doubts, but I know that Hayner and Cloud are both persistent. Once they are out to do something they will never stop till it's done. I just hope they come back with good results."_

**-with Cloud an Hayner-**

They walked through the woods in mud that goes up to their knees and trees that hang as low as their eyes. Mosquitoes swarmed around their faces and bit their arms, but that didn't stop the determined Hayner and Cloud.

"I think we should be on dry ground soon. When we get there we will take a short brake." Cloud said without looking over his shoulder. Hayner only nodded his head, keeping concentration on walking through the thick, sticky mud that grabbed at his feet with every step he took. They soon reached dry ground as Cloud said and they both found a tree to sit against as they took small sips from the small water supply they have.

"Man, where can Sora possibly be?" Hayner asked as he skimmed the surrounding area. He knew the areas Sora could be at were wide, but he knows that he couldn't be anywhere else besides this damned island.

"Well, he couldn't have gotten off this island. That is unless he drowned in the ocean and drifted off to some other island or got eaten by a shark." Hayner slightly laughed at how unlikely that was to happen, but then realized that in the situation they are it. It was likely, but not very. "Well, we won't find him sitting here. We better keep walking and I think we should try sticking to dry ground this time."

"Don't worry, with the amount of mud on my body I can stick to anything." Hayner laughed. Cloud laughed with him as he realized that he too was covered in mud.

"Only if we had showers here." Cloud sighed out, but then heard something that would have been a hallucination if it weren't for the fact that Hayner heard it too. "You hear that? It sounds like water, moving water." Hayner nodded his head and started to lead the way to where they sound of water was coming from to find a gorgeous water fall with a crystal clear lake. The boys couldn't believe their eyes.

"Cloud, I think this works as a shower for me, what do you think?" Cloud nodded before tearing his shirt off and running for the lake. Hayner fallowed his exact actions and jumped in shirtless as well.

The water was refreshing. It was cool, but not freezing, yet it also wasn't tremendously hot. It was just right. You can clearly see the bottom of the lake that had grey-ish brown-ish rocks on the bottom and stingless jelly fish swam on the surface with them. It was paradise besides the sight they saw right after that.

On a rock, right on the shore of the lake was a body with cuts and bruises all over it. It was so badly beaten that it was hard to figure out who it was. That is, until they got close enough to see that it was in fact the very same boy they went to go find.

"Oh my god, Sora!" Cloud yelled as he rushed to the boy and checked for a pulse. He was relieved to see that there was one, but it was faint. Sora slowly opened his eyes and jumped, nearing falling off the rock if it weren't fore Cloud catching him before he could do so.

"…Cloud? Thank god you're here." Sora's weak voice said as he look straight into Cloud's eyes. Cloud fought to hold back tears, seeing his friend in the state he was in now killed him inside. Who could have done something as horrible as beat an innocent boy up?

"Sora, we need to get you washed off. So we're going to put you in the lake, okay?"

"We?" Sora questioned before noticing the second figure next to Cloud. "Oh, so Hayner came too?"

"Yeah, lets get you cleaned up now." Cloud said as he lifted Sora off the giant rock. Both, Hayner and Cloud, carried the injured boy into the lake, every cut and scratch on his body burned like a hot stick with embers was touching him all over his body.

Sora made slight hissing sounds, but put up with the pain. He felt increadably dirty and was willing to go through the pain in order to wash it all off. The three boys walked through the water until it was about chest high on them and carefully started to help Sora clean up.

**-back with Riku-**

Still tied to a log, Riku sat glaring at Roxas, waiting and hoping that the smaller boy will let him go. "They haven't returned yet…damn it Roxas, when can I get untied?!" Riku yelled yet again. They have finished eating and are now just sitting and waiting for the others to return. Roxas slightly smiled at the furious Riku.

"When they get back. It shouldn't be too much longer so please be a little more patient." Riku sighed then looked at Roxas straight into the eyes.

"I need to pee…" He quietly said as if there were people spying on them. Roxas laughed and walked to Riku.

"Well I guess I can let you go do that, but I can let you out of my sight so…I guess I'll have to come with you." Riku glared at Roxas. "Well I will have to at least see you. Remember, I can't let you run off to find Sora. Reasons mainly being that if you go and get yourself lost then they will have to go searching for you too. Then Sora won't be able to see you when he gets back. You understand what I'm saying?" Riku sighed before nodding at Roxas. With that he knows for a fact that he can't go running off now. He wouldn't be able to handle thinking about Sora returning to camp to see that his own boyfriend wasn't there to greet him and comfort him. Roxas untied Riku and the two of them walked into the woods, but not too far into it. Riku glanced at Roxas, who was standing about ten feet behind him.

As Riku was just finishing up his 'business' they heard some noises coming from the woods. Riku quickly zipped his pants up and ran over to Roxas to see who or what was intruding onto them. To their surprise, they saw Hayner and Cloud walking out of the bushes, an injured Sora laying in Clouds arms.

**WW0604:** Okay, finally. Chapter 10 is up and thank god to that. Please, someone suggest a story for me to write about. I'm now reading the Twilight Saga, just finished Twilight the other night and now reading New Moon. Well, please R&R and hopefully I hear from some of you about new fanfics to do soon.


End file.
